1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to amusement devices, and more particularly, to a drive simulation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drive simulation apparatuses for simulating driving while not moving have been installed in amusement parks and game centers. Such a drive simulation apparatus provides a player with the feeling of driving without exposing the player to the dangers associated with actual driving. The drive simulation apparatus provides an image of a car traversing a road. The drive simulation apparatus may also move the player in directions which correspond to those moved while driving.
However, such a drive simulation apparatus as found in game centers and amusements parks requires a large motor and a complicated drive mechanism to move the player through the drive motions. Both of these requirements make the apparatus quite large. Therefore, such a drive simulation apparatus, while appropriate for amusement parks and game centers where a large amount of space is available, is inappropriate for the home setting. Furthermore, such a drive simulation apparatus is too heavy to be transportable, and therefore, must be used in the location in which it is installed.